Shakespeare Sucks!
by Chaos Ride
Summary: AU. Faxness, no wings, highschool story. Fang discovers love at first sight. Oneshot. Just give it a shot!


**This is dedicated oneshot that I wanted to get done pretty soon.**  
**Title:Shakespeare Sucks!**  
**Pairing:Mang/Fax**  
**Rating:K+**  
**Written By: Chaos Ride**

"Aw! Fang doesn't want to go to English!" Iggy cooed, throwing his arms over Fang's shoulder with practiced ease.

"No! I just _hate _Romeo and Juliet! It's so stupid!" Fang raved, glaring ineffectually at the blind boy.

Fang glared at the ceiling of his beloved English room as the teacher talked about the play.

", would be so glad as to grace me with your attention?" His teacher snapped.

"Sorry, Mr. Batchelder, but I'm kinda partial to girls. And you're a little old for me." He threw a wink at the shocked man.

"Fang Avior! This is important literature every well educated person should know!"

"It's stupid! How can you fall in love, fall out of love, then fall back in love in one night? Then the two lovebirds know each other for three hours, and decide to get married the next day!"

"Well, Fang, if you such an expert, what happens next?" The teacher asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Juliet's cousin kills Romeo's friend, Romeo kills Juliet's beloved cousin! Then Romeo is a fugitive, and banished. Juliet gets all upset,and goes to the priest dude for advice! She drinks the poison he gives her so that she can come back to life. Romeo hears, and goes charging off to see his lady at her resting place, then kills himself right before she wakes up! When Juliet sees her husband dead, she takes his dagger and kills herself! There is no such thing as love...at...first...sight..."

If Fang's jaw hadn't been attached to his head, it would have clattered to the floor.

Standing in the doorway was a girl with tan skin, and mid-back length blonde hair, and the most gorgeous brown eyes Fang had ever seen.

"Oh, you must be Max Ride, correct?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, you go sit in fron tof Fang. He's the one who can't close his mouth. See him?"

"Yes sir." Max replied and went to sit down.

Three day. Three grueling awful days. Fang was ready to commit suicide. Or possibly homicide. For three days, Max had been torturing him. Her hair would just barely brush his desk. She was in all of his classes, and she sat in front of him in _all_ of them too.

Max and her pretty, tanned skin, and pretty blonde hair, and pretty, pretty pink lips.

Fang blancched when he realized what he had just thought, then slammed his face into the lunch tablehe as seated at.

Max's pretty, tanned skin.

BANG!

Max's pretty blonde hair.

BANGBANG!!

Max's pretty pink lips.

BANGBANGBANG!

Max, sweaty in a lacy black corset.

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG-CRACK!!!

This is when Iggy and Nudge walked up.

"Uh... I think you broke the table,Fang." Nuge said, holding up a peice of wood-looking plastic.

"Damn Max, and her damn prettiness."

Fang was now looking up at them through narrowed eyes, his forehead an intresting shadeof pink. His head thumpd back don to the table.

"Think we can get them together?" Iggy asked.

"Oh, yeah."

Fang didn't notice the two slink away, nor did he catch the identical coniving grins plastered on their faces.

Over the next week, a lot of odd things had happened to Fang and the object of his obsession-affection.

The first had come during science, in which Max fell, and ended up sprawled on top of Fang.

And, of course, the time they ended up handcuffed together. Fang _still _didn't know how that came about. They had to stay stuck together until after school when they could finally get to the metal shop. Fang had to stop himself from jumping the poor girl all day.

"Hey! Fang! Can you get do me a favor?" Iggy grabbed him from behind. "Can you get me something from the janitor's closet? Thanks,I knew I could count on you!" Without giving Fang a chance to protest, Iggy shoved Fang into aforementioned janitors closet.

"Iggy! I'm gonna kill you!" Just as Fang got to his feet, another body collided with his. He peeled open his eyes to meet chocolate orbs belonging to Max.

"Is it just me, or is this position familiar?" He asked, surprising himself with ho smooth he sounded.

"Nice to know I'm not the only one who noticed." She answered, before climbing off Fang.

Fang's hand wrapped around the doorknob.

_Jiggle_. Nothing. He tried again.

"The door's locked." He murmures.

"So, you mean we're stuck in here?" Max questioned as she clicked on the light.

"Yup."

"Oh..."

Max ploped down , pulled out a book, and began reading.

"What are you reading?" Fang questioned.

"Romeo and Juliet." She answered, not raising her eyes.

"You actually like that crap?"

"Not really. I'm just reading because we have a test nexty period."

Fang cursed, having completely forgot about the test.

Another silence settled over the pair like a thick blanket.

"We seem to end up in these situations a lot." Fang thought out loud.

"Yeah, but it could always be worse. I could be stuck th someone I didn't like." A pale blush spread across the bridge of the blonde's nose.

Fang decided todo something very brave at this moment.

He leaned forard, and kissed Max.

"Are we going to give a relationship a chance?" He inquired, and recieved a nod from Max.

At that moment, the lock clicked open.

"How's that for a Romeo and Juliet story?!" Iggy questioned.

"I still think it's crap." Fang said, making Max giggle.


End file.
